User talk:99.50.131.131
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zombiepedia. Thanks for your edit to the Where in the Houses!?!?! page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Philodox (Talk) 00:44, November 27, 2010 Article Removed Hello. I am sorry to inform you that your recent contribution, while appreciated, has been removed for many violations of Zombiepedia standards and practices. I have moved it to this page, so that you can work on it if you wish. Many of the issues are covered in our Manual of Style , which I would recommend you read before submitting another article. You can use this talk page (or more conventionally, the sandbox - just type sandbox in search) to work on drafts before the final copy is posted as an article. Much of the content seems to echo ideas found in other articles, such as Improvised Weapons. General "tips" or advice pages are also discouraged. I hope this in no way discourages you from future edits. Thank You. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— ''Philodox —>>']] talk 17:57, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Many people believe that to survive a zombie appoclypse all you need is gun, ammo, and tennis shoes. but this simply isn't correct. You need something that never runs out of ammo, you need a hand to hand weapon. This has been written to educate you about the proper types of weapons and how to use them. These weapons will range from the lowly coffe mug, all the way up to the almighty sledge hammer. '''Section one:' What You have in your kitchen. Many people believe that they will be in a safe military base when the zombies come but this simply will not be the case. In most cases people won't know it's the zombie apocolypse until it's too late. You will probaly find out that these are zombies and not just some sick blood thirsty criminal when the bastards come busting through your doors and windows. But wait whats this? No gun at your disposel while you're watching your favorite television show? well no worries follow these steps. 1. Don't panic- Panicing gets your ass killed faster 2. breath deeply- It helps stop you from screaming. 3. Run the hell into the kitchen- You have more weapons in your kitchen than you realize. Once you have ran into the kitchen you have sevral toos at your disposel. there are knifes, pots, pans, egg beaters, plates, bowls, rolling pins, cups, and if you live in my house, powertools! each of these have there own advantage I will now explin all of them. 1. knifes- Everybody would probalbly go for there knife first, but whie it is true they will get into the skull easier, it is difficult to remove, have you ever tryed to pull and arrow out of a practice target when its in deep? It's not exatly easy. 2. Pots and Pans- welcome to the true kitchen from hell. a pot or pan can be a valuable tool in a situation when you are stuck in close quarters. The pot or pan can be swund with ease and can knock zombies out of the way and get you out of the room. But they do have their flaws. they bend and fold on them selfs easily. 3. egg beater- This weapon is virtually useless, I just think it looks cool. 4. plates and bowls- Personally I would not use the plates and bowls because they break. but if you have enough of them they can be used as trowable weapons shattering on impact. 5. rolling pins- a rolling pin is basically a club. I love these tools I can kill a zombie with it then make cookies. a rooling pin is bassically a light weight weapon. it is easily swung and can be done so with relitivly low recovery time. Section Two: The bedrooms. Has you kitchen all ready been over ran by these things? Then head to you bed room! Why you may ask well here are three reasons. 1. Comfort- you will fight better in a comfortible enviorment to you. 2. a door- I can shut the door to my bedroom, and even if they break in, they're comming in one at a time. 3. Untapped weaponry- think about it for just a second. When you go to bed t night what do you have in your room? a dresser, a bed that can be dismantled, lamps, a night stand, a closet, a television, a baseball bat, golf clubs, or even a tennis racket. These all work and I will now go into depth about them. 1. The dresser- When you look a a dresser you probalbly just see clothes. but you gan grab a drawer rip it out of the dresser and whala now you have a club, but this is big and slow. 2. Your bed- hurry undo all of the screws or kick the shit out of it so you can get the planks of wood off it, congradulations you now have a makeshift club. but these break easily but it's okay to when there are only a few zombies. 3. lamps. your advrege lamp is made out of brass or now more common steel. pick the lamp um and use it to knock the zombies down so you can run. 4. A night stand- hurry the knoced the door open, kick the night stand over and stomp the leg off. now you again have a club (see a pattern?) 5. a televison- lets face it, we have no reason to watch t.v. in this time. just start beating those fuckers over the head with that shit. 6. a baseball bat, golf clubs, or a tennis racket- should I really tell you why, it is in every single movie ever. Section 3: The Bathroom Holy Shit! you were taking a shit when they broke in! What do you have at your disposle? why is a bathroom a decent place to be? 1. It's not- it's unclean and reaks of human waste to zombies nose 2. You are probaly naked and unprepared. 3. your sitting down. But in your bathroom ou still have some weapons. the back of your toilet the plunger and the reading material. '' 00:43, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Andrew J. Stagg''